This is a goodbye
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Uruha's feeling about Aoi.. But it's too late  AoixUru  AoixHizaki


Disclaimer: Pokoknya bukan punya saya.. Kalo Gajet punya saya, ntar saya suruh fanservice terus dong.. *Plak* btw, Hizaki punya Versailles ==v, lagu: Teardrops on my guitar © Taylor Swift

Pair: AoixUru, AoixHizaki (?)

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>What I want and I need, And everything that we should be<em>

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Ia datang menghampiriku. Rambut merah keunguan'nya yang berdiri seperti salah satu tokoh Anime (Baca:Sasuke) itu mulai ada dalam pandanganku. Dialah Aoi, sahabatku sekaligus partner dalam berduet. Aku tersenyum saat ia menyapaku.

Pagi ini sangat menyenangkan. Langitnya bersih dan cerah. Namun anginya sejuk. Jadi membuatku ingin bolos kelas deh.. hehehe..  
>Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk bolos dan menikmati hari ini. Tiba-tiba, Aoi datang dan mengatakan ia juga ingin menikmati cuaca pagi ini a.k.a. BOLOS. Jadi kami berlari kecil tanpa suara melewati koridor lantai 4 dan akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah.<p>

"UWAAH! Cuacanya bagus ya Ao!" seruku girang sambil merentangkan tanganku.

Aoi Cuma terkikik geli. Kulihat tubuhnya berjalan melewatiku. Aoi mendekat ke sebuah tempat tersembunyi di balik kotak-kotak kayu yang sudah tidak dipakai.

"Ayo kita main." Ajaknya sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak itu.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya. Di dalam kotak-kotak itu kami menyembunyikan gitar kami. Gitar sederhana, cuma gitar akustik biasa. Tapi tentu saja menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan tentangku dan Aoi. Kami mulai memainkan lagu 'itu'. ya, lagu yang sering kami mainkan bersama anggota band kami. Jangan tanya dimana Ruki, Kai, dan Reita. Mereka sekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengan kami.

Lagu itu.. Judulnya Pledge, artinya 'Janji'. Lagu itu sebenarnya bernada menyedihkan. Tapi entah kenapa tanganku tidak mau berhenti mengiringi suara gitar dan suara Aoi *KYAA! Aoi nyanyi! XDD*.

"Hei Uru, boleh aku curhat?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba ia menghentikan permainannya.

"Yeah. Silahkan." Balasku.

"K, kau tahu Hizaki dari kelas XII-A nggak?" tanya Aoi sambil tersipu.

'DEG'

Hei, Ao. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat senang begitu? Kenapa wajahmu tersipu? Dan yang lebih Aneh lagi... Kenapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini? Apa aku sudah tidak waras cinta pada sejenisku ya?

"A, ah. Aku cuma tahu namanya saja." Jawabku sedikit tergagap. Aoi memandangiku. Tak lama kemudian, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lembut bersamaan dengan munculnya seulas senyum lembut dari Aoi.

'DEG'

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Dan, well kupikir wajahku sudah berubah menjadi seperti tomat. Gila. Kurasa benar… Aku mencintai Aoi. Ah, persetan dengan gender. Aku tidak peduli.. Aku sadar.. Ternyata perasaan ini bukanlah kagum.. Tapi cinta.. Ya, aku Cinta Aoi..

"Yah kau tahu? Hizaki itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya pirang bergelombang. Anggun sekali. Ia suka memakai rok panjang. Tidak seperti siswi lainnya. Tatapannya juga lembut.. Dia juga pandai di kelasnya. Ia bisa melakukan berbagai macam bidang. Ah iya, Kau tahu tidak Uru?" Ucapnya lagi.

"A, apa Ao? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta." Candaku. Padahal, tentu saja dalam hati aku berharap pernyataanku salah. Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaanku salah, pernyataanku benar…  
>Aoi tersenyum dan tersipu. Ia tertawa kecil persis seperti ketika kakakku jatuh cinta.<p>

"Ya Uru! Aku mencintainya! Kau tahu? Dia sangat cantik. Benar-benar tipeku." Kata Aoi.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa hatiku remuk. Seolah duniaku runtuh perlahan. Aku mati-matian menahan air mata yang mulai memaksa keluar sebagai bentuk pelampiasan remuknya bagian kecil dari hatiku. Aku Cuma bisa memaksakan senyum. Sebuah senyum palsu..

.

.

.

.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, That girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything, That I have to live without<em>

.

.

.

.

Ya, aku bertaruh Hizaki itu sangat cantik. Ia pasti sangat menarik, dan singkatnya dia perfect. Tidak seperti aku. Aku adalah apa yang disebut homo. Tapi toh aku tidak peduli.. Aku mencintai Aoi..

Tapi dia, Hizaki.. Gadis yang selalu diceritakannya, gadis yang selalu ada di matanya.. Gadis yang telah merebut hatinya. Hizaki, kau beruntung. Kau mendapatkan semua hal yang aku harus hidup tanpanya. Kau mendapatkan Aoi.. Aku iri padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
>I can't even see, Anyone when he's with me<em>

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya tertawa ketika ia mulai membuat rencana menembak Hizaki. Ia berkata kalau ia akan memberikan puisi untuknya. Entah kenapa puisi yang ia bacakan membuatku tertawa. Tidak, aku tidak tertawa atas puisi itu.. Aku tertawa atas diriku sendiri.. Atas kebohongan terbesar yang kulakukan.. Kuharap aku masih sempat melihatnya bahagia..

Selalu seperti itu. Selalu, setiap kami berbicara seolah tidak ada siapapun dimataku.. Hanya ada Aoi.. Hanya ada Aoi seorang.. Dunia serasa milik berdua.. Tapi, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku hanyalah 'sahabatnya', tidak lebih.. Aku hanya seorang pemimpi yang mencari sepercik cinta darimu, Aoi.. aku tersenyum kecut mendengarkan isi hatiku. Hei, hei! Ternyata Rocker sepertiku pun bisa melodramatic ya? Hmft, lucu..

.

.

.

.

.

_He says he's so in love, He's finally got it right  
>I wonder if he knows, He's all I think about at night<em>

.

.

.

Apa kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya seorang Aoi tidak pernah beruntung tentang cinta sewaktu SMP? Ia selalu dikhianati oleh pacarnya. Dan sejak saat terakhir ia ditinggal oleh pacarnya, hatinya menjadi beku.. Dan sejak saat itu juga aku selalu berharap ada yang bisa mencairkan hatinya.

Dia terus tertawa dan berbicara tentang gadis itu.. Aku cuma bisa ikut tertawa. Meski terpaksa, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaanku pada Aoi. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin dibencinya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa melihat Aoi yang tersenyum karena cinta. Hatinya sudah tidak beku lagi. Ia benar-benar seorang gadis yang paling beruntung sedunia.. Aku berharap, semoga ia tahu.. Suatu saat nanti.. tentang perasaanku, tentang aku, dan tentang siapa yang aku pikirkan setiap malam dalam seluruh kehidupan SMA-ku.

.

.

.

.

.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
>He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do<em>

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku. Kulempar begitu saja ranselku dan akhirnya mendarat empuk di atas sofa kamar. Gitar kesayanganku masih setia menempel di punggungku. Kuletakkan gitar itu diatas tempat tidur. Aku duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Kusentuhkan jemari teranpilku ke resleting dan membukanya. Kuraih gitar itu. dalam beberapa detik, lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Teardrops on my guitar terus kulantunkan. Lagu ini benar-benar pas untukku. Sama seperti liriknya, air mataku merembes turun dari pipiku dan jatuh diatas senar gitarku.. Aku menangis.. Entah apa yang kutangisi.. Aku tidak peduli.. Aku cuma ingin menangis.. Cuma itu..

.

.

.

.

.

_She better hold him tight, Give him all her love  
>Look in those beautiful eyes, And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
>He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do<em>

.

.

.

.

.

Dia beruntung.. Sangat beruntung. Selamat ya Hizaki. Kau beruntung. Sebaiknya kau peluk dia se-erat mungkin dan berikan segenap cintamu padanya. Bahagiakanlah ia, jangan kau sia-siakan Aoi-ku. Sekali lagi, kau beruntung Hizaki. Kau beruntung karena dialah alasan tentang air mata yang menetes diatas gitarku ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sudah kalut ini. Aku meraih kunci motor-ku yang ada di meja makan. Dengan cepat aku menyalakannya dan pergi menuju minimarket langgananku. Jalanan sudah sepi. Tentu saja karena ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Jalanan yang kulewati juga cukup licin bekas hujan beberapa saat yang lalu. Hmft, Sungguh ironis. Aku menangis saat langit juga menangis. Lucu sekali.

Aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada motorku. Jalan licin membuat rawan kecelakaan. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan begini! Tapi, luka dihatiku rasanya semakin menganga lebar.. Seolah tidak berniat menyembuhkan dirinya. Kami-sama, tolong aku..

-Minimarket-

Aku memilih sekaleng coca cola dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Aku segera membawanya ke kasir. Bayangan Aoi dan Hizaki yang bercengkrama tadi pagi kembali berkelebat dalam benakku. Setelah petugas kasir mengatakan jumlah belanjaku, aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan langsung melesat menuju parkiran motor

'DEG'

Tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju pada sebuah mobil sport warna night sky yang sangat kukenal. Tepat disebelahnya, ada sesosok pemuda yang paling kuharap di dunia. Aoi. Ia mencium Hizaki tepat di depan mataku. Tanganku bergetar. Ketika ciuman singkat itu sudah berakhir, Hizaki dan Aoi terkikik bersama.. Kurasa itu ciuman pertama mereka. Jadi, mereka sudah jadian ya?

Syukurlah…  
>Aku dapat melihat Aoi bahagia.. Tidak masalah dengan hatiku yang sudah hancur menjadi serpihan terkecil. Aku tidak peduli pada diriku selama Aoi bahagia…<p>

.

.

.

.

.

_So I drive home alone, As I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down, And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung cabut dari tempat itu. Selama di jalanan, masih terbayang dalam benakku. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Terus saja bayangan Aoi dan Hizaki menghantui pikiranku. Aku tidak kuat lagi.. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, konsentrasiku buyar…

'CKITTT!'

"HEI! AWAAS!"

'BRAAAK!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
>He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do<em>

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"URUHA! Bertahanlah!" Suara Aoi yang panic memenuhi indera pendengaran Uruha. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Ia dapat merasakan kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Sepertinya ia mengalami luka parah.

Ia hanya ingat sebuah mobil box dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya. Dan ia hanya ingat langit malam saat ia terbaring lemah disamping motor-nya.

"A, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aoi pada beberapa saksi. Terlihat dibelakangnya Hizaki tengah duduk diam diatas kursi ruang tunggu RS itu.

"Pemuda itu mengendarai motornya melewati traffic jam yang sudah berlampu kuning. Tiba-tiba dari arah sampingnya, mobil box dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak motornya hingga ia terpental beberapa meter bersama motornya. Pengendara mobil box itu kabur, tapi kami sempat mengingat nopol-nya." Jawab salah satu saksi.

Aoi menggeram pelan. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Ia marah karena Uruha, sahabatnya ditabrak oleh pengendara yang entah sadar atau tidak melewati traffic jam yang menampakkan lampu merah. Tiba-tiba datanglah Ruki, Reita, dan Kai yang langsung menghampiri Aoi yang masih Shock.

"Ao! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Uruha di tabrak?" Tanya Ruki.

"Aku kebetulan berada di belakang motor Uruha. Dan, kejadian itu… Tiba-tiba saja-"

"Ya, aku mengerti kelanjutannya. Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Ruki.

"ICU." Jawab Aoi.

Ruki menuyuruh Aoi untuk duduk bersama Hizaki dan mengajak Reita untuk menyusul Uruha. Sedangkan Kai menenangkan Aoi dan Hizaki yang terlihat Shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku terasa ringan. Udara di sekelilingku sepertinya berubah menjadi dingin.. Apa aku sudah mati? Jangan bercanda.. Kami-sama, berikan aku waktu meski hanya satu menit untuk mengatakan padanya.. Meski aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi, aku ingin mengatakannya… Aku sangat mencintainya..

Kami-sama… berikan aku waktu… meski hanya satu menit saja..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Ruki khawatir.

"Keadannya kritis. Tapi ajaibnya ia sudah sadar." Jawab si dokter.

"A, apa dia tertolong?" tanya Reita terbata.

Dokter itu menatap kedua pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Reita dan Ruki saling pandang. Ruki tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu.. Ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya.. Tidak lama lagi..

"P, panggil Aoi dan Hizaki." Ucap Ruki.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Reita berlari menyusuri koridor dan memanggil Aoi yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar shock.

-uru's Room-

"A, Aoi." Panggil Uruha lewat mulut yang ditutupi alat bantu pernapasan. Aoi segera mendekat ke kasur tempat Uruha terbaring lemah.

Rambut cokelat muda-nya tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya. Entah sudah sejak kapan Uruha menjadi pemurung.. Aoi mengelus pelan rambut Uruha. Melihat Uruha melirik Kai, ia segera mengisyaratkan Ruki, Reita dan Hizaki untuk meninggalkan Aoi dan Uruha sendiri.

"Aoi, maafkan aku." Ucap Uruha.

"A, apa yang harus kumaafkan darimu?" tanya Aoi.

Uruha tersenyum lemah. tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai tangan Aoi. Diraihnya jemari terampil si guitarist, menggenggamnya pelan.

"Aoi, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Hatiku hancur saat tahu kau menyukai Hizaki-san. Tapi, selama kamu bahagia, apapun itu aku akan menerima sakitnya. Karena, aku mencintai Aoi-kun. Aku sayang Aoi. Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk Aoi asal Aoi bisa tersenyum." Ucap Uruha.

Air mata kedua pemuda itu turun dengan perlahan. Aoi menangis. Ia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini sahabatnya menanggung beban seberat ini. ia tidak tahu bahwa Uruha mencintainya secara sepihak.. Ia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini setiap kata tentang Hizaki yang mengalir lewat mulutnya membuat hati kecil Uruha sakit.

'pip, pip, pip' (bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung)

"U, uru! Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf!" ucap Aoi panic.

"iie, daijobu Ao.. ^^" Balas Uruha

'Pip-'

"Shima! Tetaplah bersamaku! Kumohon!" Seru Aoi. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia berteriak panic.

Teriakannya membuat dokter, suster, dan semua yang ada di luar panic. Ruki, Reita, dan Kai menghampiri Uruha yang hampir batasnya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah, dan nafasnya satu-dua.

"U, Uru! Tetaplah bersama kami!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ai..shi..teru, Ao-chan ^^" ucap Uruha dengan nafas terakhirnya..

'Pip'

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter!"

"Suster Amane, bawakan alat pemacu jantung!"

"Mohon maaf, Beri jalan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Pip, pip'

"Dokter, tidak ada respon."

"sekali lagi."

-bunyi alat pemacu jantung-

'pip-'

.

.

.

"URUHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daun maple yang berwarna jingga mulai berguguran. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang ditiup angin. Dan beberapanya lagi mendarat di atas sebuah batu nisan kaku dan dingin.

_R.I.P_

_Kouyo Takashima_

_09-Juni-19**/21-Maret-20**_

Sesosok pemuda berambut ungu kemerahan datang membawa sebuket bunga sweet pea warna ungu muda. Ia meletakkan buket itu diatas gundukan tanah di depan nisan dingin itu. ia tersenyum sedih. Ia kehilangan sahabatnya sekaligus partnernya. Ia kehilangan satu orang yang mencintainya. Mata beriris hitamnya mulai menjatuhkan butir-butir mutiara bening bernama air mata.

'Aoi..'

Suara itu. suara milik sahabatnya.. Aoi –pemuda berambut merah- menoleh kebelakang dan mendapat sosok sahabatnya.

'Aoi.. Doushitte? Jangan menangis hanya karena kepergianku dong! Lanjutkan masa depanmu! Aku titipkan GazettE padamu ya. Bye Ao-chan.' Ucapnya lagi.

Aoi tersenyum miris.

"Bye Uruha… Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang berbeda suatu saat nanti…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::OWARI::

Bacotan Author: HAH? APAAN NIH? Kenapa bisa-bisanya w bikin fic abal begini? *halah, padahal biasanya juga abal ==*  
>UAAAAAA ABANG URUUU MAANGAPIN RII NYEEH TTATT Rii cinta Abang kok.. TTATT<br>Gomen ne karena jelek sekali, Abal, dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD TTATT  
>RnR Please, honto ni arigatou TTATT<p> 


End file.
